Becoming a Nobody
by zaefer
Summary: first story post! wootz! here's your summary:  Roxas sat atop a balcony over looking the town. It was raining and he was soaked. He didn't care either. Half the time he was sitting there he had the thought to jump. He was just a nobody after all.
1. Chapter 1

Becoming a Nobody

Roxas X Axel

Roxas POV

Roxas sat atop a balcony over looking the town. It was raining and he was soaked. He didn't care either. Half the time he was sitting there he had the thought to jump. He was just a nobody after all. A nobody to the one he loved. He couldn't understand why, though Roxas was only 19 while Axel was 21. He could see where this could go wrong. What he didn't expect was for it to go south so quickly. He thought for sure he'd have a chance. At least that was before Xion showed up. Next thing you know Axel is all over her.

Sighing he decided it was time. He climbed down from the balcony and went in side. His house was small but it was enough for one person. It had a kitchen with counters fit for bar stools, a living room, a bedroom and a bathroom. Not much else was needed.

Walking to the bathroom he grabbed a towel and halfheartedly dried his hair. He peeled off his black shirt and tossed it in the hamper. Taking the few steps to his bedroom he collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep.

He awoke to the annoying buzzer of his alarm. He reached over and hit the snooze button. Sitting up he shivered and sneezed. _Great _he thought_ now I've got a cold._ getting dressed he put on casual clothes a black tee with a white short sleeve jacket. Switching his still damp shorts for black pants he made his way to the kitchen. Making a single piece of toast he grabbed his skate board and left for the college. He was dreading the fact that he had so many classes with Axel and Xion. Sure Axel was a great friend but when you love someone you don't just want to be friends.

Arriving at the college door he put his skate board into his backpack and proceeded through the doors. First class was math. One of his more easy subjects. It went by pretty smoothly except for the cold chills now and then. Next was language arts class. Also zipping by this class he was starting to feel nauseous. During his final class, science, he dismissed him self to the boys room. There he emptied his stomach of the toast and stomach acid.

He put his head against the stall and breathed for a moment. Once he thought he had control he stood, and immediately doubled over, his stomach saying it wasn't done. _fuck this. Ugh I might as well just go home._ he thought.

Opening his stall door he saw Axel standing in front of him. _great_.

"can I help you?" Roxas asked looking at his friend miserably. "if not please excuse me so I can go home." all Axel did was step out of his way and watched as Roxas stumbled than sank to the floor breathing hard.

"you know, if you were this sick you shouldn't have come to school." Axel said kneeling down beside Roxas and feeling his forehead.

"why don't you just go to your girlfriend" Roxas stated and weakly brushed his hand away. Inhaling deeply, to try and regulate his breathing, only caused a coughing fit.

"come on. I'll get you home." Axel whispered. Pulling Roxas to his feet. He paused a moment and then continued pulling him up. They didn't even get to the door before Roxas slipped and fell to the floor unconscious.

A white ceiling in a cold room with white walls was what Roxas woke up to. He was alone inside the nurses office at the college. He couldn't really remember what had happened but he didn't think it was good. Climbing out of bed he felt slightly dizzy but continued anyway. _why did I have to be so stupid. Why couldn't I just tell him how I feel. Agh better yet why did Xion show up. couldn't she just stay where she had come from? Course not. _he thought.

"life just has to suck for me." Roxas whispered to the ceiling. He saw his backpack by the door. Snatching it he grabbed his skate board and left the building.

Axel's POV

_What's wrong with Roxas. And who the hell does he think I'm going out with. I wish it could be him. Then again is that what he wants? _Axel thought to himself as he headed to the nurses office. He was going to take Roxas home since Science was finally over. He knocked on the door and entered the room.

"ah hello Axel" said Xion in a cheery voice. She cam up to him and kissed his cheek. "thanks again nurse." Xion hollered as she stepped out the door.

"Is Roxas awake yet?" Axel Questioned while unconsciously brushing his cheek.

"well he's already up and gone Axel. I assumed you'd already taken him home." the nurse stated a bit confused.

"no… that wasn't the case. Thank you anyway" he said cursing under his breath. As soon as he was out of the door he bolted to his car. As worry crept up on him he sped to Roxas house. Stopping in the driveway he got out and went up to the door and rang the bell.

No answer

He slammed his fist against the door a few times hoping this would work instead.

Still nothing.

There's a tap on his shoulder and Axel turns around to see Roxas, as pale as ever.

"doors not locked you know." Roxas said as he entered his home.

"oh… ya…" Axel followed him inside.

"did you want something? Or did you come to berate my stupid behavior?" Roxas asked clearly not wanting to talk to him

"well both. First off. Who the hell do you think I'm dating? Cause as far as I'm aware, I'm still single. Also how fucking STUPID can you get using you're skate board to get home? What if you collapsed in the street huh? Then what? Would you want to end up like before?" Axel was practically yelling but what else could he do. Its all he had left. What he really wanted to was hold Roxas sit on the couch and watch a movie or something till he fell asleep.

Roxas started to answer him when he paused and ran to the bathroom. Axel trailed after him and soon heard the dry heaving coming from the bathroom. Walking in he pulled Roxas hair away from his face and laid a hand on his back.

Soon he stopped convulsing and began to cry. Not knowing what to do Axel picked him up and sat down on the couch with Roxas in his lap.

"shh shh it's ok." Axel soothed rubbing his back and trying to calm him down. Soon his crying slowed to a heavy breathing. Confused Axel shifted around to look at his face better. Of course Roxas was asleep.

" I love you Roxas. I wish you knew that." Axel said while placing a kiss on his forehead.

Roxas POV

Feeling something warm against his back Roxas scooted closer snuggling in. then he noticed something. There was an arm hanging over his side that was holding him in place. taking a quick glance around he confirmed that he was in his own home but who the other person was he had no idea. He couldn't remember much from when he left the school except how much trouble he was having getting home.

"I love you…" came a slight dreamy sigh. He blushed and pulled the blanket up over his face. _How did Axel get in here…. Better yet! He said he loved me!_ this thought sent butterflies through Roxas. And then he felt his stomach convulse. He jerked up and ran to the bathroom. The dry heaving went on for about ten minutes before he was left on the floor gasping for air. He felt miserable. Looking at the door way he saw Axel standing there with a slight smile on his face.

"think you can hold something down? You need to eat something." he said chuckling.

"I don't know." Roxas said a blush rising to his cheeks as he noticed Axels attire. No shirt meant abs and abs meant sexy. It didn't help that his pants were pulled slightly below his waist line. _why's he have to be so stunning. _

"how about I cook! Heaven knows my Axel is horrible at it." said Xion peeping from behind Axel. Immediately anger flared in Roxas heart. How had she gotten in? _how stupid. I thought he'd come here alone… Bright idea that was._

"how about you all go home." Roxas stated as he pulled himself up. "I can take care of myself. I didn't need help then why would I need it now." referring to his past brought back harsh memories. Not always ones Roxas wanted to remember. He'd lived on his own since he was 11 years old. Nothing had changed. he still had the same bad luck.

"what do you mean go home? You're beyond sick Roxas you need help right now." Axel said concern dripping from his words.

"No Axel. I do not need help. Not from you and especially Not from Xion. Now please leave." he felt the anger flare out in his words as he slammed the door shut.

Axel's POV

Stepping out the door Axel felt like he was condemning himself. The one he loved had shut him out. All the years that he had spent building up their relationship meant nothing. He was back to square one it seemed. Back when he had found Roxas, covered in cuts and bruises, he had seemed like nothing more than a lost kid. He had been so wrong. Shaking his head Axel cleared his mind. _It's my fault again._

"You know you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. It didn't really seem like he wanted us there in the first place." Xion stated. "if you ask me leaving was a good choice."

"you sure sound chipper about it." said a gloomy Axel.

"well I don't see why I shouldn't be. I mean now I get to spend time with you."

"don't be so sure. I'm going home. Got stuff to do." Axle mumbled as he opened his car door and drove home. Leaving Xion alone in Roxas driveway.

The drive didn't last more than fifteen minutes. It still didn't seem long enough. Axel couldn't forget the pain he'd seen. He sat in the car for another ten minutes before he opened the door. Shoulders slumped he dragged his feet inside his home.

Roxas POV

Blue and white tile filled his vision while a pounding invaded his head. _what happened._ sitting up he rubbed his head. He felt something sticky and pulled his hand away. Gagging he stood and washed the blood from his hand. Looking in the mirror he saw a gash from his temple across part of his brow. All he could remember was getting angry at Axel then slamming the door and getting dizzy. Sighing he opened the cabinet and pulled out a first aid kit. Wincing as he dabbed alcohol on his wound he wiped away the blood and put a bandage on it. It wasn't his best but it would work till morning.

He stepped out of the bathroom and just went straight for his bed. School was going to be rough tomorrow he mused.

Light intruded from the window and caused Roxas to wake. It felt as though his fever was gone so he figured he'd be fine through out the day. He stretched and opened his eyes to look at the clock. _Shit!_ he had about 30 minutes to get ready for and be at the college. He shoved on some clean clothes and ran to the kitchen quickly making himself some toast. He'd stepped out the door before remembering his skateboard and backpack. He was surprised when he stopped by the bathroom and looked in the mirror. The wound on his head was bleeding again and the bandage had fallen off. Quickly grabbing some cotton and tape he left again with his back pack and skate board.

As soon as he reached the college he stepped of his board and quickly used the tape and cotton to bandage his forehead. He winced slightly when he was done. _Axel is going to be pissed. Ah who cares anymore. _

He stepped into the classroom, lucky enough, before the teacher. He took a seat at the back of the room and waited for the day to be over. About half way through the day Roxas saw Axel heading his way. Immediately he got up shoved his pack on his shoulder and hopped out the open window to his left. Being on the first floor it would've been okay but the second floor was a bit painful.

Landing with a thud he looked up to see Axel and a few of his classmates looking out the window at him. He smirked and walked away. Not feeling the need to go back for the rest of the day he went home.

Opening the door to his home he stepped in and dropped his pack by the door.

"nice of you to finally show up." a sweet voice said ringing in his ears.

"nice of you to drop by Xion. Now would you please get the fuck out of my house." he said not bothering to mask his anger. _It's time for a new lock._

"now now Roxas I didn't come to fight. Not really anyway." a glint shone in her eye that made Roxas stand on edge. It was the same from when he had been a child. The same glint someone would get before he would find himself bleeding on the ground.

"what do you want then." he whispered taking an involuntary step back.

"oh you know. Not a whole lot. Just thought you should know that some 'people' have been bugging Axel. If you catch my drift anyway. They said something about meeting him at a warehouse at about 8pm tonight. Remember what happens there?" she said pacing in front of Roxas. "anyway just thought you should know. So I'll be leaving now."

_The warehouse huh. _a small chuckle escaped Roxas lips. _guess I need to go back and show them who's boss again. _

Axel's POV

He'd seen Roxas this morning and wasn't exactly happy about it. The cut on his head sent worry through Axels heart again. How'd he get that cut. The first thing he thought of was fighting. He used to do that a lot. At least before Axel found him. Shaking away the unease he walked out to his car. Seeing Xion there waiting for him made a smile pull at his lips. At least she wasn't pissed at him.

"hey Xion" he said now with a full smile.

"hey Axel I was wondering if I bum a ride from you." she said smiling in return.

"I don't see why not. Where were you wanting to go?" he asked while opening the door for her.

"I was thinking we could go to the park by the warehouse. Have a friendly chat you know. It's almost 8 so it wouldn't take that long."

"heh sure." he felt the unease spread to his heart. _why would she want to go there. It's practically saying lets go get beat up. Ah what the hell._ he hopped into the driver side, shifted gears and left the college.

The park was eerie at night. Axel could hear rustling in the bushes and constantly feared he was going to have to get into a fight of some sort. He didn't like fighting but he could if he needed to. Xion however didn't seem scared at all. She just kept yammering away. Saying something about Roxas and then about her dad. Axel wasn't really paying attention.

Suddenly he heard a squeal from Xion and jerked his attention to the path ahead of them. He could barely make out a figure when he heard more rustling. Suddenly something jumped out of the bushes and tackled the other figure. A mutilated scream and then all was silent. The black hooded figure, that had jumped from the bushes stood and looked at Axel and Xion. Then he grabbed the other man and dragged him off the trail.

Axel hadn't noticed much until he felt Xion clinging to his arm and crying. He'd been to busy trying to place where he'd seen a situation like this before. It wasn't coming to him so he put his arm around Xion and they left the forest.

Roxas POV

He'd taken care of most of the gang all that was left were the stragglers. He'd heard someone on the main path and looked in that direction. He didn't get any closer when he saw the faint red hair in the dark. He knew instinctively that it was Axel. But he couldn't quiet place the voice that had been chatting so much. He decided to follow Axel just incase a straggler showed up. Next thing he knew he heard a squeal and ran forward and peered out of the bushes. _Tada another straggler._ he thought.

Jumping over the bushes he tackled the straggler, pinned him to the ground and slammed his head down. As soon as he felt the body go limp he stood up and looked at Axel. _glad I could help you out somewhat. _stooping down he grabbed the man and dragged him off into the bushes. Turning he saw Axel leave the park.

"perfect." he whispered. Sighing he took in his status. A few more cuts and bruises possibly a broken rib from when he got hit with a pipe. Looking down at the last straggler he pulled his black hood back and leaned against the tree.

"found you." a shiver ran down his spine as he felt someone breath into his ear. Jumping away he caught sight of his perpetrator before he felt a ringing in his ears and darkness pull at him.

Xions POV

Her plan had worked. Axel had gone with her, Roxas had seen them and now her father could stop beating her when she messed up. Axel had dropped her off at her fathers home and left promptly after. She stepped inside and gasped. Roxas was lying in the middle of the entrance of her home.

"well my dear Xion I guess you did well after all." came a humored voice from the top of the stairs. All she could think of was the pool of blood Roxas was laying in. it wasn't right. He wasn't supposed to die. Axel was the one who'd her father wanted. So then why was he lying in her home bleeding to death.

"you'd better hurry up and call an ambulance dear. I don't really feel like doing it myself." next thing she knew she was alone with a bleeding Roxas on her floor. Making a quick decision she pulled his hood over his head and dragged him out of her house and down the nearest ally. Pulling out her phone she quickly dialed 911 and made herself sound frantic.

"this is 911 what's your emergency?" came the melancholy voice.

"um…uh… the…there's a wounded p…person here I… I don't know if he's alive or not." she started crying.

"where are you mam?"

"in an ally between Rustic Blvd. and Tawny Ave… there's a lot of blood…" she started to sob again.

"ok mam an ambulance is on its way." she hung up her phone and waited until she heard the sirens. Then she pulled Roxas out onto the street more and made a dash for her house.

Axel's POV

He'd been trying to get a hold of Roxas for the past few days and nothing was turning up. He wasn't at school and neither was he at home. Xion had been avoiding him as well. Whenever he would start to express his worry over Roxas she would stand up and leave with a pained expression. He hated being left in the dark.

Leaning against a pole he let out a puff of smoke from his cigarette. His phone started having a fit in his pocket as he took another drag. He pulled it out and flipped it open.

"hello Axel speaking." he said not really enthused.

"hey. Think you can come pick me up?" feeling a jolt run through him Axel nearly jumped for joy as he heard Roxas on the other line.

"ya sure no problem. Where you at?" he asked trying, and failing miserably, to hide his excitement.

"… I'm at the hospital… I just need a ride home." he sounded tired to Axel. _why's he at the hospital?_

Hailing a taxi he jumped in and gave him directions to his house. Getting there he hopped into his car and went to the hospital.

Roxas POV

He'd woken up with a mask over his mouth and nose and a dull pounding sensation in his head. He could hear a steady beep of machines and knew he was in the hospital. Looking around he couldn't see anyone else in his room.

"what happened." he said aloud not expecting an answer.

"well first off you had a concussion along with a few cracked ribs and major blood loss. I'm doctor Reeves." said a man walking in. he had dark hair with gray eyes. A smile played at his mouth as he looked at Roxas. " It's good to see you awake Roxas."

_I had been in the park. Right? I'd been making sure Axel was safe. I think… _grabbing his head as the dull pounding became more painful.

"you might have a few problems trying to remember a few things but it should go away after about a month. You're free to leave as well but I'm going to request that you come back in for a check up. I'll give you a call when it's about time." he said taking his leave after he'd disabled the machines and pulled the wires off.

After the pain went back to a dull pound Roxas looked for his phone and found it on a small table. Reaching for it he called Axel.

"Hello Axel speaking" immediately relief filled Roxas.

"hey. think you can come pick me up?" he felt a little guilty asking Axel for a ride but there wasn't exactly anyone else to ask.

"ya sure no problem. Where you at?" Roxas could hear the excitement and felt a little bit of his guilt go away.

"… I'm at the hospital… I just need a ride home." the pain was starting to come back as he said this. A bit reluctantly he hung up and sighed.

After informing Dr. Reeves that he had a ride he'd grabbed his clothes and changed. they weren't very decent but its' all he had here. His black jacket and pants hid most of the blood stains he knew were there. He stepped out into the lobby, after getting pain pills from the receptionist, and sat down waiting for Axel.

"hey. Come on now wake up." he must've dozed off because Axel was patting his cheek lightly while holding him upright.

"I… I'm awake." he said groggily. Standing on shaky legs he held onto Axels arm for support.

"so… do you mind telling me what this is from?" he said indicating to the different bandages that he could see.

"well… I was… ugh" the pain was back and it came with a vengeance.

"ah never mind lets just get you home." Axel said helping Roxas into the car.

"thanks Axel." he whispered while holding his head slightly. The pain medication he'd been on must've been wearing off. He was starting to feel every cut and bruise. Soon he felt pain with every breath he took. Grabbing the small bag the receptionist had given him he pulled out a small bottle of pain pills. Taking one in his hand he dry swallowed and tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

Axel's POV

After getting into the car and driving Axel couldn't help but glancing at Roxas to make sure everything was okay and that he didn't need to turn around. He saw Roxas open a bag and pull out a bottle of pills before swallowing one. Turning his attention back to the road he drove Roxas home.

"would you mind if I stay with you? At least until you feel better?" knowing full well that Roxas was half asleep he asked anyway. All he got in response was a quiet mumble. "I'll take that as a yes." subconsciously he reached over and grabbed Roxas hand. He didn't notice it until they pulled into the driveway which caused him to blush and look at Roxas.

His blond hair was a mess but most of it was kept down by his head bandage. His clothes looked dirty and he had a few smudges on his face. His calm sleeping figure seemed so angelic to him he had to refrain from reaching over and kissing Roxas sleeping form. He seemed so small, so fragile. Just like how Axel had found him when they first met. Except the fact that he had been bleeding and was in the middle of a fight, but hey angelic is angelic right?

Getting out of the car and walking to the other side he opened the door almost falling as he caught Roxas before he tumbled to far. Chuckling he picked him up and walked into the small house. As he walked into the living room he couldn't help but kiss Roxas while he was sleeping. Just a slight innocent kiss on the lips.

"I love you Axel." Roxas murmured in his sleep. A blush crept its way onto Axels cheeks. _talk about the best day of my fucking life!_ on the inside Axel was jumping for joy. As he put Roxas on the couch he felt the grip on his neck get tighter.

"please don't leave me… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Roxas whispered silently as a tear trickled down his cheek.

"shh shh. It's okay. I'm staying right here." Axel soothed. Soon he was back to sleeping silently and his grip on Axel relaxed. Getting up he put the bag of pills on the counter in the kitchen and pulled out a few cans of soup. Then something unexpected happened. The doorbell rang. Confused he walked over to the door and opened it.

Roxas POV

His headache woke him up or maybe it was the sound of fighting. Fear struck him and he jumped up, only to fall to the floor hitting the coffee table. Groaning he waited for his senses to return. Sitting up he saw Axel looking at him intensely.

Giggling Roxas reached up, grabbing Axel's head as he did so, he brushed Axel's lips with his own and kissed him. He didn't stop when Axel pushed against him rather he deepened the kiss. Lightly caressing Axel's lips with his tongue. Taking a slight nibble he let Axel go as he slipped back to the floor asleep.

Axel's POV

A deep blush rose to his cheeks as Roxas sunk back to the floor. He was frozen. Ecstasy filled his whole being with that single kiss.

"you do know he only did that cause he was drugged right?" Xion said. His escalated mood dropped to ground zero as she said this.

"why are you even here anyway Xion." he said standing up. He wasn't mad. Not really anyway just annoyed.

"I was just stopping by. I have some things to talk about with Roxas." she stated

"well as you can plainly see he's out of it. So your best choice of action would be to go home. I'll give you a call when he wakes up." Axel said sympathetically.

"ok…" she paused at the door and took a quick glance at Roxas before slipping outside.

"what a pain" Axel said while running a hand through his hair. Pausing he went to the bathroom and grabbed a hair tie. "perfect" tying his hair back he continued his work in the kitchen.

Grabbing the soup can he opened it and dumped the contents into a pan. Setting the stove onto a low simmer. He opened the fridge and pulled out some carrots, celery and onion. Dicing up the vegetables he dropped them into the pan as well. _at this point I wish I knew how to cook…_ he thought.

" hey momma… what're you cooking?" Alex froze. _Momma? _he turned around right as Roxas came up and hugged him.

"momma I missed you so much. Daddies been so mean lately. Why'd you go away momma?" Axel felt like he was going to cry. He remembered Roxas telling him about his mother before but he didn't like to talk much about his past.

"he keeps feeding me stuff… I don't like it momma. can you make him stop. I don't like it. it makes me feel funny. I cant remember much after either. Momma please don't leave again." wrapping his arms around Roxas he picked him up and set him down back on the couch. Covering him with a blanket once he laid down. Hoping he'd stay there till he came back to the present Axel went back to the kitchen. There he let loose. He couldn't hold back his tears anymore.

Filling up a bowl of soup he went into the living room and set it on the coffee table, slightly shaking Roxas to wake him. All he got in return was a slight moan. Shaking him a bit harder made Roxas open his eyes.

"huh… oh… hey Axel." he said drowsily sitting up. "what's this?" he asked gesturing to the bowl.

"just a little something. I figured you might be hungry." Axel said feeling the blush creep to his cheeks. "I'm not sure how it'll taste though." he watched as Roxas took a big bite and sat back seeming to savor the flavor.

"you cook like my mother." he said swallowing the bite. " it tastes bland." Axels heart sank. "try adding some spices next time." Axel watched as he got up and went into the kitchen. He came back holding something like a salt shaker. He poured some of the substance into the soup and stirred it around.

"try that" he said gesturing to the bowl. Axel attentively grabbed the spoon and lifted it to his mouth. Taking a sip his eyes widened.

"this… this is amazing compared to what I had!" he exclaimed.

"of course it is. I don't like eating bad food." he said snatching back the spoon and picking up the bowl. Axel watched as he quickly downed the contents.

"still hungry?" Axel asked. Shaking his head no Roxas slumped back into the couch looking like he could go back to sleep." you should probably go get in your bed before you fall asleep on the couch again."

"nah here's good" he mumbled laying down and placing his head on Axels lap.

Roxas POV

Everything hurt. Roxas could feel his whole body throbbing. Opening his eyes he slowly sat up. He wasn't dizzy this time so no emergency run to the bathroom. Taking stock of the situation he realized he was in his bedroom. Axel was there as well, sitting in a chair he had moved into Roxas room. Being ever so silent Roxas tip toed his way out of the bedroom and to the bathroom. Closing the door after him he turned on the water allowing for the temperature to adjust. Shortly after he hopped in let the water flow over him.

After relaxing a bit he took in his injuries. His right side was bruised and looked as if someone just dumped blue paint on his side. There were a few lacerations on his stomach and a couple on his legs. Sighing he took a better look at his legs and flinched. His left shin was swollen and changing color. Running his hand through his hair he remembered the two wounds there. The cut from when he fell in the bathroom and the other from a pipe. Washing himself as best he could he stepped out and wrapped the towel around his waist. Grabbing the first aid kit he went into the living room and sat on the couch.

Hands shaking slightly he bandaged most all the cuts except his head and side. every time he tried to wrap up his side he would flinch and grit his teeth. Finally he gave up. Getting up he went back to his room and put on some boxers and baggy pants. _if I'm going to be in pain I might as well be comfortable. _he thought. He took one glance at his shirts and left his room.

Taking in the mess in the kitchen was a bit difficult. A few pots sat in the sink as leftover vegetables sat on the cutting board. Sighing he threw out the now ruined celery carrots and onions and dropped the knife in the sink. Opening a cupboard he grabbed some crackers and his pills and went to sit on the couch. As he sat down he heard Axel wake up, stumble and fall before coming into the living room.

"morning" Roxas said while munching on a cracker.

"oh… ya… morning." Axel mumbled as he sat beside Roxas. Roxas held the box of crackers close to his side only moving it away to grab another.

"how'd you sleep?" Roxas asked cautiously. Waiting for the out burst.

"it was alright." Axel said glancing at Roxas as he grabbed another cracker. Next thing Roxas knew was pain. His side felt as if he'd just been hit when in reality Axel had just shoved him down, knocking the box away, and held his hands above his head.

"Gah" Roxas gasped through gritted teeth as he fell back. His side still felt like it was on fire when he opened his eyes.

"so if you don't mind my asking" Axel growled while glaring at Roxas. "where did this come from?"

"The park…" he whispered. "I thought I got them all."

"well I guess you fucking missed one." Axel seethed. "now sit up it needs to be bandaged. Did you break it or what?"

"doctor Reeves said it was cracked." he said his mood dropping. _he's definitely mad. Wish he hadn't ever found out._ gasping out Roxas instinctivelyreached for his side as Axel wrapped him up.

"stop moving or it'll just hurt more." Axel stated.

"no… Duh…" he said moving his hand away. When Axel was done he sat back. He could feel sweat trickling down the side of his face.

"great now you're bleeding. Hold still for a second." he said grabbing some tape and cotton from the frist aid kit. _ha-ha as if I could even move now._ Roxas thought dully as he felt the bandage being applied and the blood wiped away.

"thanks…" he said nearly inaudibly.

"don't mention it." Axel said while absentmindedly running his hand through Roxas hair.

"So where's Xion?" Roxas asked pushing his hand away and sitting up right.

"I have no clue."

"oh"

Axel's POV

Roxas had fallen asleep on the couch after Axel was done applying the bandages. He looked so pristine sleeping there. Even the bandages seemed like they belonged. All Axel could do was stare. Take in his blond hair and porcelain like skin. He broke out of his stupor as Roxas gasped grabbing his side and hunching over slightly before relaxing again.

"The park huh." Axel mused. The memory of the black hooded figure came back to him for a moment as he made the connection. "that was you?…" he whispered slightly confused. Getting up from the couch Axel slipped on his shoes and left. He drove around for a few hours before heading to the warehouse. Getting out of his car he grabbed a gas can and some matches. Lighting a cigarette he walked to the ware house.

After he had dumped most of the gas around and inside on the edge of the building he sat and waited for whom ever would show.

"can you believe that guy came back? I thought we were dead!" came a voice near the entrance.

"heh I told you about him before didn't I? what I cant believe is that Trent took care of him. He probably cheated somehow." _so there's cheaters among unfair fighters. _Axel mused.

"hey now! I won fair and Square. You guys were to busy getting your asses handed to you to notice."

"and that's the reason why we don't believe you." stated one of the shadows.

"preci… who's there?" said one finally noticing Axel.

"glad you finally noticed me. The names Axel. I take it that you…" he said indicating to Trent " are the one who hurt Roxas?"

"what of it? He's the.." he didn't get any further as Axel planted a kick to his stomach. Crouching over Trent Axel took another drag on his cigarette.

"you just pushed all of my wrong buttons boy." he said blowing the smoke into his face and putting the butt of his cigarette on Trent's neck.

Roxas POV

Waking up Roxas rolled over and immediately regretted it. The pain in his side made him double up on the couch for a few minutes as he waited for the pain to ease. He fumbled for the bottle of painkillers on the coffee table and knocked them on the floor. Sighing he sat up and grabbed the bottle. Opening it he dumped a pill into his hand and dry swallowed it. Feeling his stomach shift around he got up and went to the bathroom just incase. Waiting by the toilet he heard the front door open.

"Roxas?" came Axel's voice. Waving his hand from the bathroom door Roxas felt his stomach heave. He started coughing as the pain went along with his stomach. When the heaving stopped all that was left was the pain in his side. Wiping his eyes he sat back against the wall attempting to catch his breath without having another coughing fit.

"here you go." Axel said handing Roxas a glass of water. Taking it graciously he downed part of the contents with another pill before relaxing.

"you know Axel I think this one is going to kill me." he said jokingly while looking up at Axel. Feeling shocked he couldn't quiet comprehend the tears that seemed to leap from Axel's jade colored eyes. Blinking quickly he looked back and didn't even see a hint of the tears. _maybe I'm starting to see things as well. _He thought.

"you should really try and go back to bed Rei." Axel said concern dripping from his voice. "it's not good to move around so much. When do you have to go back to the hospital?"

"I'm not sure Dr. Reeves said he would give me a call. How many times must I tell you not to call me that?" he said as drowsiness started its take over.

"I don't see why I can't." Axel stated.

"Mmhm you know why Axel."


	2. Chapter 2

Becoming A Nobody

Chapter Two

Ok so I know the first one was super long and all but I couldn't help it, I'd been working on it for a while ok. So I'm just going to summarize that previous long haul as chapter one ok? We good? No more super duper omg why chapters? Ok =P good.

Roxas's POV

Near a week had passed of Axels torturous method of nursing. Roxas swore everything hurt more now than when they were fresh. Every chance Axel got he would apply a new bandage with the touch of a bull. Each and every time he also thought he couldn't more bruises as well. Things were finally beginning to calm down which basically meant Axel wasn't so angry anymore.

Sitting on the couch munching on some extra butter popcorn, Roxas was amusing himself with a movie. Or at least he was until his phone went off. Muting the movie he flipped open his phone.

"hello?" he said sucking the butter off his fingers.

"Is this Roxas? This is Dr. Reeves." jerking his fingers out of his mouth he came to an alert position.

"yes are you calling about the check up?" he said a bit more seriously.

"actually I'm letting you know you're no longer in need of one. I rechecked the condition you were when you left and you'll heal in no time. Either way you have a good day Roxas." slightly dumbfounded he stared at the beeping phone.

"hey Axel you want to go out for a drink tonight?" Roxas hollered into the kitchen. "come on I'll pay you back for being my nanny."

"you're going to get hell for that." Axel said walking into the living room in a pink apron.

"well you sure can look like one! I mean what's with the ladle?" Roxas giggled as he doubled up in laughter. Thank god for the power of pain pills he thought.

"hey now don't stress it I cant be sending you to hell if you die before I get the chance." he said coating his voice with laughter and worry.

"ah no worries I haven't kicked the bucket yet. So how about that drink?" Roxas asked from his place on the floor.

"sure I'm up for it, which bar we talking about? The one in down town or the neighborhood one?" Axel retorted while leaning over the couch and pushing the ladle into Roxas's belly.

"ugh nock it off you oaf! As if I need more pain. And I cant afford the expensive stuff so we'll just stay close to home kay?" Roxas admitted.

"well then I'll meet you there." Roxas couldn't see him leave, he'd tossed the apron and ladle more or less onto his head. _Great I can't wait. Now I can finally admit this secret I've been hiding. _Roxas couldn't stop the irreplaceable grin that covered his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fast-forward to after the bar~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Getting thrown out of a bar wasn't exactly on Roxas's to do list, neither was it his idea to have Axel screaming and shouting in his face. Better yet he hadn't even gotten to tell Axel his tedious secret, let alone get drunk.

Sighing he kicked up his pace to make it home but fate had a few other ideas. Such as the hand that reached out and pulled him into an ally.

The cement was cold against his bare skin. Blood trickled from multiple lacerations and wounds. It was dark. What was he doing here. Sitting, bleeding to death, in a back ally. It all seemed pointless to him. From the knife in his side to his stolen bag. Pointless. Except one thing. One thing was bugging him. It can all be summarized in one word. Traitor. Axel had thought he had betrayed him. When in reality saved him.

"Roxas, you're such an idiot." he said to himself. He chuckled and coughed . _I guess its all over_ he thought. He could feel the darkness pulling at him. He felt someone shaking him screaming at him. He couldn't resists any longer he was being swallowed. He yelled, terrified, what was happening. He couldn't die yet. He needed to protect axel. That was if he could.

Axels POV

The bar was smoky and stank. Why had he agreed to come here. Especially when he knew something like this would happen. What exactly was his problem with Xion anyway. Growling under his breath he downed another beer before attempting to leave.

"I need to tell you something Axel, it concerns Roxas." confusion lit on his face as Xion pushed him back down on the bar stool.

"not everything he says is over exaggerated Axel. If anything its understated. I'm not the good person you always imagine I am. My father hasn't exactly permitted me to live the life of luxury. Instead I tend to work for him now and then. In his mind Roxas is the next big hit. You know who his dad is right? Well in some miraculous way he became rich in the drug cartel."

"Seriously. How much luck can a dead man have." hiccupping as he stood gravity seemed to be pulling him down to reality. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that everything bad or wrong that has happened so far is not entirely coincidence. The park, my fault, his hospitalization, my fault as well." she didn't get any further as Axel left the building. Going from flat on your face drunk to gripping the ground sober didn't seem possible, yet here he was proving impossible possible.

The next seconds on the street seemed to immobilize Axel to the spot. He couldn't get the image out of his head. That all to familiar messenger bag slung across a strangers shoulders. His next thought drove a dagger into his heart.

_Why does this man have Roxas's bag, where's Roxas? Why's there blood on his precious messenger bag?_

_Tada la la la…. Its just a quick update so I hope you don't mind. I just wrote some more while I still have internet so 3 to you all and here's to getting another chapter, right? _


End file.
